<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>badger's drabbles by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543305">badger's drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesecake, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten, M/M, Melancholy, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, dares, hangovers, just one, named soot, tags to be added as more are posted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles and ficlets from prompts and stray thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dinner can wait...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kind of forgot i had these, but i also want to go back and write more of them, so hopefully i will continue to update this. i like to use drabbles as exercises for writing, but i hate exercise, soooo.... </p><p>each chapter will be a single drabble. any notes/content warnings will be added at the beginning of each chapter. tags will update as needed. these are mostly unpolished as well. </p><p>chapter 1 prompt: “Hey, have you seen the…? <em>Oh</em>.”  </p><p>enjoy~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi was in the kitchen, cleaning up before starting dinner. He looked around for the rice cooker, sure he had left in the cupboard after the last time they used it.  </p>
<p>Walking down the hall toward the bedroom where Iruka was putting away laundry, he began speaking, “Hey, Iruka, have you seen the…? <em>Oh.</em>” Kakashi stopped short in the doorway. </p>
<p>Iruka was stripped down to his armored mesh undershirt and boxers, both hugging his tan body, emphasizing every muscle he had.  </p>
<p>“What?” Iruka asked, glancing up at Kakashi.  </p>
<p>“Nevermind, dinner can wait,” Kakashi said, tossing his shirt off while taking quick strides across the room toward his boyfriend.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. serious conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: “i think we need to talk.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk,” Kakashi said to Iruka, his tone serious. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iruka’s stomach dropped like a stone, his heart sinking with it. Fear flooded him. </span>
  <span>He wanted to hide his face, hide himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was unsteady when he spoke, his mouth dry, “about what?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi took a deep breath, closing his eye briefly before opening it again, staring directly at Iruka. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to stop leaving your dirty underwear on the bathroom floor. I’m going to lose it if I find them there again.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: <a href="https://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/629406324742111232/prompt-1354">“I can tell so much about you by what you’ve left unsaid.”</a></p><p>enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can tell so much about you by what you’ve left unsaid.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looks up at Iruka, confusion replacing the unaffected air he usually puts on. He only wears his emotions like this around Iruka. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You care, more deeply than you wish you did. You think if you didn’t care, it wouldn’t hurt so much when things go bad,” Iruka pauses, reaching out across the table to lace his fingers with Kakashi’s. “But they don’t always go bad, it’s just easier to see the bad. Let me remind you of the good though. Let me remind you why caring isn’t a bad thing.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes Kakashi’s fingers gently, pouring as much affection into the gesture as he can manage. The other man blinks at him, slowly, like he’s trying to process everything Iruka is saying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay,” he whispers after a moment. “I think I’d like that.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lazy sunday mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard/works">42</a>. thank you for the prompt of "dozing morning."</p><p>enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A feeling of content settled throughout Iruka’s being, sleep hazy in the filtered light of dawn. Lazy Sunday mornings were his favorite, wrapped in the arms of Kakashi. The extra weight on the blankets informed Iruka of the presence of ninken, scattered about the large bed.  </p><p>He turned over, facing Kakashi, laughing a little at the light snore Kakashi gave. If he kept that up, Iruka would find things to stack on him—including, but not limited to the ninken. For now, though, he would curl himself around Kakashi, pillowing his head on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, steady and sure.  </p><p>Iruka fell back into a doze, wrapping himself in the happiness around him, before succumbing to real sleep again. He couldn’t have asked for a better morning.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! </p><p>
  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. drunken shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>don't get drunk with genma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: "how drunk was I?"</p><p>enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi woke with a pounding in his head and his stomach trying to revolt. He swallowed down the awful feeling and looked over at his bedmate. The man was still sound asleep, his brow furrowed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up slowly, he caught sight of his bare face in the mirror. Kakashi groaned, moving toward the mirror to better inspect his face. Smudged black lines of ink swirled about his left cheek, his chin, his neck. Anywhere there was surface to scribble on, it appeared to be covered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Except the parts his mask and </span>
  <span>hitai</span>
  <span>-ate wouldn’t cover. Those were, thankfully, blemish free. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” he muttered, turning his head from side to side. There appeared to be no rhyme or reason to the marks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Genma,” came a muffled reply. Kakashi turned to Iruka, eyebrow raised in question. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dared me to draw on your face.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi squinted, “how drunk was I? How drunk were you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was drunk enough to think it was a good idea; you were drunk enough that you didn’t feel a thing when I started drawing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we agree to never talk about this?” Kakashi asked, going back to the bed. The room was starting to spin and he wanted to be laying down before he fell. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Iruka said, “but only if you stop talking. My head is killing me and I want to sleep more.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>iruka may have agreed to never talk about this again, but he most definitely took pictures and will most definitely use them to blackmail kakashi in the future. </p><p>thanks for reading! </p><p> <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. best alarm clock ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>iruka has the cutest alarm clock. kakashi disagrees.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no prompt, just wanted to write about soot. </p><p>for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew">miriam</a>. &lt;3</p><p>enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A purring next to his ear woke Iruka from his dream. He blinked wearily at the black ball of fluff staring at him intently. Green eyes were wide and piercing. Iruka reached to give the kitten a scratch, but a paw stopped him, keeping his hand a short distance away. Claws flexed, but did not puncture.  </p><p>“Soot,” Iruka said in dismay.  </p><p>The kitten just cocked its head at him, continuing its stare down.  </p><p>After a moment, Soot meowed. <em>Loudly</em>. The kind of meow that spoke of starvation.  </p><p>“You’d think you didn’t feed him,” Kakashi grumbled from the other side of the kitten. Soot’s tail flicked in annoyance, hitting Kakashi in the ear. Kakashi growled, but didn’t move or say anything else.  </p><p>“Alright, Soot, I'll get your breakfast, stop torturing Kakashi.”  </p><p>Iruka rolled out of bed, the kitten happily trotting after him to get his reward for being the best alarm clock ever.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you want to read more about soot, there's a short little story about him <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437825">here</a> with a cute little art!! </p><p>thanks for reading! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. high expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no part of the flat is safe when you own a demon cat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've got soot on the brain. and soot is a demon cat (inspired by my favorite demon cat). </p><p>another one for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew">mir</a>.</p><p>enjoy~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iruka stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and morning tea. A noise from the lounge made him glance up, looking toward the other room like he could see through the wall. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Soot,” he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The noise came again, a light clattering and groaning of metal. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka closed his eyes, deciding if it was worth it to check what his demon cat was up to this time. He decided to finished making breakfast instead. When it was finished, he dished out the food, grabbed his bowl and mug of tea and walked to the lounge. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped when he entered the room, his hands gripping the porcelain of his dishware tighter. <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW59172726"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW59172726">Honestly, he should have expected this.</span></span></span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soot laid precariously on top of the curtain rod, the curtains themselves sporting tear marks from sharp claws. The </span>
  <span>knickknacks</span>
  <span> on the table next to the curtain were tipped over, one of the picture frames on the floor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka shook his head, sitting down in the corner of the couch to curl up with his food and book. Soot mewled at him, but didn’t move. Iruka flicked his eyes up to the cat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you down as soon as I’m done eating. Otherwise, find your own way down.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soot meowed again, but didn’t move. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: <a href="https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/171725462473/prompt-list-2">“You can’t just steal the neighbour’s cheesecake!”</a></p><p>i laughed too much while writing this.  </p><p>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iruka, what’s that?” Kakashi asked, pausing inside the door of their flat.  </p><p>Iruka’s head shot up, fork full of something frozen halfway to his mouth. A box sat on the table, fairly large with—as Kakashi continued into the flat, closing the door behind him—what appeared to be a giant cheesecake in it. Well, half a cheesecake—the outside half.  </p><p>“Nothing,” Iruka said, mouth full. He had been planning to shove the overly full fork into his mouth before even swallowing the other bite, Kakashi realized.  </p><p>Kakashi gave him a look; the humor of him giving Iruka that look did not escape him.  </p><p>“Cheesecake,” Iruka mumbled.  </p><p>“Why did you get such a large cheesecake?”  </p><p>Iruka’s face reddened and guilt filled his dark eyes.  </p><p>“Iruka, how did you come about this cheesecake?”  </p><p>Silence. </p><p>“Iruka.”  </p><p>He gave in, “It was just sitting there! On our doorstep!”  </p><p>Kakashi grabbed the lid of the box before Iruka could.  </p><p>“It's addressed to the downstairs neighbor.”  </p><p>“But it was on <em>our</em> doorstep. Besides, the neighbor didn’t answer when I knocked and I couldn’t just let it go to waste.”  </p><p>Kakashi closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.  </p><p>“You have to buy a new cheesecake for the neighbor. It’s coming out of the ramen fund.” </p><p>Iruka was stricken. “Kakashi!”  </p><p>“No arguments. You’ve eaten more than half the cheesecake!”  </p><p>Iruka pouted but conceded. “I’m not sharing with you then.”  </p><p>Kakashi shook his head fondly, “I wouldn’t want any, anyway.”  </p><p>“Blasphemy,” Iruka muttered, shoving more cheesecake in his mouth.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes, alarm clocks don't go off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't forget about these, i promise! things have been very busy with event writing and it's been a hot minute since i had time to sit and breathe with a nice short drabble. or (not) drabble. i know, i know.. drabbles are 100 words exactly. these aren't. i don't apologise though. i like the word drabble and i like how it sounds next to badger's. </p>
<p>anyway, here's more soot. i love this pain in the ass. </p>
<p>big thanks to mir for the idea! </p>
<p>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iruka blinked blearily, consciousness coming slowly. He felt like he had slept for a whole day. Sun streamed through the slightly parted curtains as he stretched his whole body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi gripped around his middle tighter, grumbling. “‘Ruka, no, too early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to jog something in Iruka’s mind. The dread of forgetting something washed through him, his heart rate increasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi came awake quickly, instincts kicking in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soot looked up from his spot on Kakashi’s pillow. He had claimed it as his own, more often than not when Kakashi was still trying to use it. This meant Kakashi then used Iruka as a pillow, for which Iruka was not complaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Iruka said, scrambling out of the bed, throwing clothes on. “It’s after ten, Kakashi! Why’d you turn the alarm off? I had a shift at the mission desk at seven!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I thought you turned it off,” Kakashi shot back, watching Iruka dart around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This stopped Iruka dead in his tracks. The look he turned on Kakashi would make even the Hokage quiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I turn off the alarm if I had to work, Kakashi?” he asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugged uncomfortably, “I don’t know. But if I didn’t turn it off and you didn’t turn it off, why didn’t it go off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their heads turned to the furball currently sat cleaning himself on Kakashi’s pillow. He looked up at both men, his green eyes twinkling, before returning to his task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you little shit, I’ll deal with you later!” Iruka shouted as he ran from the room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. hush, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>intrusive thoughts wake iruka in middle of the night. kakashi is there to help him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>scrolling through tumblr, i came across <a href="https://foxes-in-love.tumblr.com/post/644707357722624000">this post</a> and it made me think of kkir, thus i had to write it. i really love the art from foxes-in-love. </p>
<p>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the quiet, sharp inhale of breath that woke Kakashi. He turned over, reaching out for the other body in the bed with him. </p>
<p>“Iruka, what’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, his voice barely a whisper in the dark room. “Why are you crying?” </p>
<p>He pulled Iruka into his arms, the chuunin falling against him, sobs making his body spasm. </p>
<p>“I always mess up,” Iruka mumbled. “I mess everything up and I’m too soft and it puts people in danger.” </p>
<p>Kakashi’s heart clenched for his lover. How Iruka could think so low of himself, he couldn’t fathom. </p>
<p>He pulled Iruka back enough so Kakashi could see the chuunin’s face. Kakashi’s thumbs swiped away the tears still flowing freely from his eyes as he cupped Iruka’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“You are brilliant and strong and resilient. You have more love to give and in turn are loved so much.” </p>
<p>Iruka was shaking his head, his long hair falling around Kakashi’s hands. </p>
<p>“No, Kashi, everything falls apart because of me. And now I’ve woken you up in the middle of the night!” </p>
<p>“Hush, my love, none of that is true,” Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around Iruka once more, cuddling him close. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of Iruka’s head while running his hands up and down Iruka’s back in a comforting gesture. “Besides, it’s not even midnight. It’s 3am.” </p>
<p>A choked laugh burst from Iruka and Kakashi smiled, knowing he had broken the cycle of toxic thoughts that were pulling Iruka down. </p>
<p>“You are amazing and I love you,” Kakashi murmured against Iruka’s hair. </p>
<p>He settled them back down in bed, keeping a hold of Iruka as the chuunin’s breathing evened and he slipped back into unconsciousness with a whispered, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, thank you for reading! comments/kudos appreciated. </p>
<p>chat with me on <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or discord at badger#0440. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. happy and content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's been a long day for iruka and he is ready for some cuddles and sleep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't actually know where the idea came from. i think it just appeared in my head. </p><p>enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka dropped his school bag on the kotatsu, exhausted from his day of teaching. The children had been particularly rowdy, testing Iruka’s patience from the moment they stepped into the classroom that morning. He silently thanked whatever kami was out there that the next day was a holiday, making the weekend an extra day. </p><p>Soot meowed from his spot in the chair he had claimed as his own, his head tilted as if he was asking Iruka what was wrong, causing Iruka to laugh quietly. </p><p>“Soot, I think it’s an early bedtime night.” </p><p>He reached down, giving Soot some scratches before sluggishly making his way to his room, barely removing his pants and shirt before falling into the bed. </p><p>Soot hopped up on the bed, padding his way up Iruka’s body—because why would he walk on the actual bed where there was plenty of space when Iruka was <i>right there</i> for him to walk on—and settled himself next to Iruka’s head. Fur brushed Iruka’s forehead, Soot’s head resting on his paws, his neck pressed to Iruka’s head. A soft, rumbling purr coaxed Iruka to unconsciousness. </p><p>*</p><p>It was still dark in the room when Iruka felt an arm slip around his waist, a chilled body wrapping around his blanket-warmed one. Despite this, he still snuggled back into the arms around him. </p><p>“Missed you, Kashi,” Iruka mumbled, still mostly asleep. </p><p>“Missed you too. Go back to sleep,” Kakashi whispered, kissing the nape of Iruka’s neck.</p><p>Iruka felt Soot shift, walking around his head to settle in the small space between Iruka’s head and Kakashi’s. He heard a hushed chuckle from Kakashi as he greeted the cat. </p><p>The three of them all fell into deep sleep, cuddled together in the cold night, happy and content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading &lt;3 </p><p><a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> / discord: badger#0440</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>